Terwyllon Phoesar
Terwyllon Phoesar, otherwise known as Aztarwyn Gonzo II, was the bastard son of Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo, who never met his mother due to her murder after his birth. Terwyllon was seen as a disgrace to most Gonzos, that he should not have been named after the great Zamorakian Lord Aztarwyn. However, he was still taken in and raised. Although many hated him, there were a select few that were capable of training him to the point where he would become a younger version of his father. Terwyllon was a Zarosian extremist, and because of this, this would lead to several events that led to his ultimate demise. Terwyllon was the brother of Thomas Gonzo and Rachel Gonzo. History The history of Terwyllon Phoesar. Pre-Roleplaying History Terwyllon was born in Year 126 of the Fifth Age, on a surprisingly cool day in Nardah. His mother had gone in labor when her and his father, Aztarwyn, were in the town for the day. He had not known she was Zarosian, so they were in love for the months she was pregnant. He himself had delivered the baby, and decided to name his second son after himself, Aztarwyn Gonzo II, thinking he would be as great as him. Then he came to a revelation, the babies eyes were purple, something he had stupidely never taken into account for the time she was pregnant. He then gazed into her purple eyes, and she confessed to him that she was a devout follower of Zaros. Aztarwyn put the baby down and slayed the babies mother on the spot, ripping organs such as the uterus and heart first, murdering her in a brutish way. He then took the baby to the Gonzo Realm and did not care for it, others had to care for young Terwyllon. Young Terwyllon was declared a bastard, and the majority of the Gonzo family since then had shown their hatred for him, for he was the son of a Zarosian woman, and he did not deserve the name of the almighty Zamorakian that is Aztarwyn. His father however never considered to change his name, thinking he was too worthless to bother with. But there were a select few that saw hope in him, specifically, Mahjarrat. They saw the hope he could learn the ways of Zamorak, and grow a hatred towards the forgotten god and live up to the Zamorakian name of the family. They even had hopes that he would simply what Zaros is known for, to forget him. The young Terwyllon begun his training at the age of 6, learning the ways of using magic first, specifically the ancient magics. During these lessons from the select few that wished to train him, he wished to learn the origin of the god his mother worshiped. The Mahjarrat that served Zaros originally had decided that it would be best for him to know who Zaros was, however show hatred towards Zaros so maybe one day young Terwyllon would forget him because of how bad Zaros was. During their lessons, they did not twist or bend anything about the history of Zaros, they only added that he was evil and should not be worshiped, that Zamorak is a true god and should be worshiped in his place. The young Terwyllon however, much to the dismay of the Gonzo Mahjarrat that wanted him to forget, did not forget Zaros, he even liked him. He never told the Mahjarrat he liked Zaros however, and practiced his religion in privacy. For much of Terwyllon's early life, he did not experience any sort of combat situation other than the scenarios he went through during his training. His training at the age of 15 was on and off, becoming powerful very slowly, a much slower pace then his father. He had only begun to master shadow magic and was still trying to get better in the rest of the ancients. After Aztarwyn took Falador, he was not declared to be the Prince. Instead, he was just shoo'd away, not being wanted. At the age of 17, his younger sister named Rachel was born on the second year of Aztarwyn's rule in Falador. He never had the chance to ever meet his sister. It was when he was around 32 that Aztarwyn II decided that it was time for him to expose himself to the open world, to travel and discover. He was as powerful as his father when Aztarwyn I was the age of 30, a master, not expert, in Shadow Magic, and skilled in the other ancients. He was also taught some elemental magic, such as earth and fire. Aztarwyn II was ready to begin his journey. Emma's 7th Birthday Aztarwyn II was looking to test his skills in combat, to perhaps kill someone even. He was bloodthirsty, and was roaming around Al Kharid, looking for prey. Aztarwyn II looked almost exactly identical to his father, doning the same armor, using a similar sword, and his facial features was much like his fathers. The only difference, if one was able to get a close-up, was the purple eyes. However, nobody realized this, and it may have even freaked a few people out, as during this time, Aztarwyn I was dead. He then finally found potential bloodshed, the celebration of Princess Emma Genic's seventh birthday. It was going swellingly well, however he decided to crash the party. Aztarwyn II sent a flaming fireball at the little girl, and she luckily dodged this. He was ready to fight, however many warriors came to the spot, as her mother Holly was about to teleport the two out. He decided to then leave, unsucessful in his mission. He killed a few animals to make up a bit of how many humans he could have killed. He then went on his way. Plotting for Takeover With Aztarwyn I returning and reclaiming his place as the Head of the Gonzo Family, as well as seizing the throne of Lionheart, Aztarwyn II was planning to confront his father one on one, and exact his vengeance for killing his mother that he never got to know. However, he also wanted to ascend to the spotlight, to become head of the family. However, he could not do this alone. Months after his father took the Kingdom of Lionheart and destroyed it, he finally came to the conclusion to receive help from the dead. Reviving Bruce Aztarwyn II thought it would be best to perhaps stray away from the family for awhile, and he decided not to kill his father. Instead, he acquired what was known as the Amulet of Katsu and used his earth magic to dig up the grave of Bruce Clough. He took Bruce to a small hut he was able to make out of wood, then revived him after tending to any wounds. Bruce at first was confused, however the devious Aztarwyn II gave him the weapons needed and instructed; Kill Aztarwyn. He only gave little information to Bruce on who he was, only that he was the son of Aztarwyn and he was on his side. Bruce then took his leave, to begin training for a big battle. This wasn't the last time they met. In the shadows Aztarwyn II, after reviving Bruce, had begun to plot his ascension to the top. It was only a few days after he revived Bruce that Aztarwyn was defeated by him. During the period in which he was in the shadows, he had turned 33, however there was no time to celebrate for anything. He had nobody to celebrate it with, and nobody to care for his birthday anyway. He decided to move on with life. Then the Varrockian Civil War had begun by the hands of Bruce Clough and the faction known as the Vigilis Cruor. Arrondal, Aztarwyn II's grandfather, was a member of said faction. With Arrondal's rank as Praetor, he figured maybe eventually he could get a high ranking. However, the war ended in a cease-fire, and Cruor went on their own way. He still plotted though, conjuring the biggest uprising he could think of. He talked with Praetor Ronyo Agar, a former friend of Aztarwyn, who had a cult of demons that served the Cruor. Ronyo was upset with how he was asked to do manual labor, even though magic would make things easier. The two then agreed in the name of Zaros, Cruor would forever be changed. Ascension Bruce arrived in the Lumbridge Catacombs after Ronyo had requested for him to go there for a meeting. Bruce only came to find one man, and that was Aztarwyn II. Soon, the cult had surrounded Bruce, teleblocking the room. Bruce charged his own magic in his hands, balls of light, stalling his inevitable death. Aztarwyn II was clearly the leader of this operation. Then, they struck. Bruce fought every single human and demon in the room, fighting extremely well given it was a one on over ten disadvantage. However, he soon fell, Terwyllon dealing a lethal blow to him. Though, the teleblock had just worn off, and Bruce teleported, in an attempt to save his own life. Ronyo, right after Bruce teleported, then re-established the teleblock, however it was too late. Everyone in the room was sure though the teleblock was still open, and Bruce teleported right into it. Either way, the deed was done. After Ronyo had taken his cult to form the United Cultists, Aztarwyn II then took his blade to Arrondal Gonzo, whom was "killed" in Lumbridge, and he took the spot of Dominus. From this point on, he took a more Zarosian name, Terwyllon Phoesar. Terwyllon arrived in Edgeville and explained to the public of the death of Dominus Bruce and Dominus Lamalock, how they were ambushed by a group of bandits and although the soldiers were victorious, the two were felled, and they granted Terwyllon the position of Dominus. He then doned the armor that Bruce had worn during the Cruor-Varrockian War, taking on a completely new version of himself. Where he was even more hated. Serving Zaros - Vigilis Cruor After Terwyllon had taken the role as Dominus, he soon gave half the ownership of the Goblin Village to the Cultists, which led to many goblins being forced out of the village to make room for them. Terwyllon was roaming the streets of Edgeville, finding a woman named Vilma. The two talked, and they had much in common, then Terwyllon took her to his home and the two married. She was made Domini of the Cruor Terwyllon's short rule was uneventful for the most part, flooding Zarosianism into the Cruor much to the dismay of others. He also placed troops in Gunnarsgrunn to strengthen their alliance with the Blade Family, however went completely wrong after the killing of a woman. Terwyllon let the gates of Edgeville open for a day before being closed during a thunderstorm. The storm lasted a few days in Edgeville specifically, in return of two people. This was the end of the Zarosian Vigilis Cruor's peace time. The Rebellion Terwyllon was in his home in Edgeville when he received letter from Bruce Clough, whom he thought was dead. The letter was mostly informal, however, the point was made. A civil war had begun. For awhile, Terwyllon decided not to tell the public of the war. After the Zarosian Cruor suffered a few losses, he finally made the war public. All citizens of Edgeville barricaded their houses and awaited for the war to end, no matter who won. Obviously, he had no support. Weeks went by, with the war being lost. Finally, loyalist forces were able to push the rebel forces to Goblin Village, however were defeated by the rebels and goblins. The war finally took to Edgeville. Father Faces Son After the third stage of the battle of Edgeville, with the loyalists losing by the second, Terwyllon walked into the open streets of Edgeville to observe, accompanied by two soldiers. It was here when Aztarwyn flew down to the streets of Edgeville and picked off his guards with ease, then facing his son, who drew his sword. The two then engaged in a father versus son battle, that they both were equally matched. However, Aztarwyn was much more experienced than Terwyllon, and eventually got the upper hand on him. After the two clashed their swords, the shdow energy exploded, resulting in Terwyllons death. He was then burned, never to be seen or mentioned of again. So Terwyllon was much like Zaros in a sense. He was powerful, however in the end, he was defeared and became forgotten. Appearance Terwyllon took much from his father in terms of his physical appearance. His facial features are almost identical to Aztarwyn's, however what distinguished him from his father was his Zarosian purple eyes. For his pre-Terwyllon life, he wore whatever his father wore, in summary. After he took the name of Terwyllon Phoesar, he then took on the armor of Bruce Clough, wearing this until his death. Personality Terwyllon's personality was quite a rather boring one, per say. He simply wished to out-do his father in anything he could and serve his forgotten lord. He was emotionless at most times, even though he showed some passionate love for his wife, however this was always brief and never in public. Titles All the titles held by Terwyllon. The Disgraceful Zarosian Bastard Child Terwyllon Phoesar Dominus of Vigilis Cruor Gallery Trivia *Terwyllon was the first Zarosian character of the user Aztarwyn. *Aztarwyn Jr. was made just for giggles, really. I didn't plan to make a character out of him. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Zarosian Category:Chaotic Category:Military Category:Modern Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Royalty Category:Noble Category:Deceased Category:Bastard Category:Gonzo Family Category:Retired Category:Evil